The Underground Team 7
by Kosui Ryou
Summary: The Underground Team 7, sebuah kelompok rahasia yang siap membantu siapa saja yang membutuhkan.SASUSAKU. Haters? Don't Read -maap gak pinter bikin sumary- R n R please. flame diterima CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Aye aye aye~ saia kembali dengan fict gaje terbaru..kali ini terinspirasi dari komik punya temen saia yang saia pinjem kemaren –satu malam langsung selese baca-..beneran deh saia ngejiplak ceritanya..XP**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto © kemaren saia tanyain ma tetangga saia katanya Masashi Kishimoto lah yang punya**

**The Underground Team 7 ****© nah ini baru punya saia *senyum2 gak jelas***

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC, Humor garing, Gaje, Lebay, Romance yang dipaksakan, "Haters? Don't Read"**

**Happy Reading**

**CHAP 1**

SMU Konoha, satu-satunya SMU elite di Konoha City bertaraf Internasional. Tapi di sekolah ini ada sebuah kelompok rahasia yang menamakan diri mereka The Underground Team 7. Katanya mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Untuk itulah cewek berambut pink ini berjalan mengendap-endap menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah yang sepi. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu cewek ini menaiki tangga tersebut sambil memangku tas di dadanya.

"Bener gak sih di sini tempatnya?" Gumam cewek itu saat sampai di depan pintu yang terletak di ujung tangga. Namun tangga itu masih belum berakhir di situ. Di sebelah kanannya masih terdapat beberapa anak tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Dengan perlahan namun pasti tangan sang cewek menyentuh handle pintu yang bertuliskan GUDANG.

"Kline ya?" Kata sebuah suara yang datang dari dalam.

"Kyaaaaaa.." GUBRAK. Sang cewek menabrak pintu karena dikagetkan suara yang berasal dari dalam. Alhasil hidung sang cewek tadi memerah akibat berciuman dengan pintu. Dan dengan tidak elitnya sang cewek tersungkur di depan 3 orang cowok keren yang diyakini adalah The Underground Team 7.

"Selamat datang di markas rahasia kami." Sambut seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang tengah duduk di sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan yang tak layak disebut GUDANG. Dengan beberapa guci-guci yang kelihatannya mahal dan meja-meja,rak-rak berlaci berderetan di dinding ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini. Di atas meja-meja dan rak-rak itu terpajang patung-patung antik dan juga souvenir antik lainnya. Jendela berkaca yang ditutupi kain gorden bewarna putih tidak menutupi peamandangan diluar. Dan tak lupa sofa mewah bewarna putih di tengah-tengah ruangan ini.

"Ini beneran gudang gak sih?" Gumam sang cewek tadi terkagum-kagum setelah bangkit dari ketersungkurannya tadi.

"Silahkan duduk." Ajak cowok berambut spike dengan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah cowok berambut pantat ayam tadi. Cewek berambut pink itu hanya menurut dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ketiga cowok-cowok itu.

"Silahkan diminum." Tawar cowok satunya lagi, kulitnya lebih pucat dan rambut cepak bewarna hitam dan tak lupa senyuman yang sepertinya senyum palsu itu sambil menyuguhi secangkir teh pada cewek tadi.

"I-iya terima kasih." Terima cewek berambut pink itu canggung sambil menerima secangkir teh yang disuguhi kepadanya dan kemudian sedikit meneguknya.

SLURP~ cowok berambut pantat ayam mulai menyeruput teh miliknya. "Oke, bisa ceritakan masalahmu?." Pinta cowok itu kemudian.

"Oh-eh iya..ba-baik tolonglah aku." Kata cewek itu. "Namaku Sakura Haruno dari kelas 1 D. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal aneh yang terjadi. Sudah satu minggu ini setiap harinya ada orang yang selalu mengobrak-abrik tas dan mejaku. Dan juga aku merasa ada orang yang mengawasiku. Karena itulah aku merasa tidak tenang dan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kalian." Jelas sang cewek yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu sambil memohon pada cowok di depannya.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." Ujar cowok berambut pantat ayam sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kami terima tugasnya. Serahkan semuanya pada kami." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut. 'Ternyata mereka mau membantuku' batinnya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, kenalkan" Kata cowok pantat ayam sambil menebarkan senyuman killer yang membuat cewek manapun pasti langsung pingsan. 'Kuakui dia memang tampan, err dan keren' batin Sakura dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki." Kata cowok spike yang ada disebelah Sasuke. "Dan aku Sai." Kata cowok berkulit pucat tadi sambil tebar senyuman palsu memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura. 'Euh ni cowok gak brenti-brenti seyum dari tadi. Senyumannya iklas gak sih?' batin Sakura lagi sweetdroped melihat cowok bernama Sai itu dari tadi tersenyum terus. "Kami semua kelas 2." Lanjut Sai kemudian.

'yah sepertinya mereka bisa diandalkan' batin Sakura lagi membayangkan cowok-cowok handal dengan pistol dan tak lupa berpose seperti seorang bodyguard yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baik, sekarang kita bicara bisnis. Bagaimana nih upahnya?" Sahut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan buku akutansi.

"Hah?" seketika lamunan Sakura langsung buyar.

"Uang, uang! Kau pikir ini gratisan." Ujar Naruto berseri-seri. Jelas saja mata duitan.

"Kalo gak punya uang, boleh kok pakai cara lain. Kau suka aku kan?" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum genit dengan membuka kancing kemeja dan menampakkan dada bidangnya.

'Apa-apaan mereka?!' Batin Sakura bak tersambar petir sambil bergidik ngeri sambil membayangkan hal 'itu'. "Tidaaak aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya gaje.

"Inikan bisnis. Kami bisa membereskan masalah mulai dari membetulkan genteng bocor sampe masalah cinta. Tapi, harus ada imbalannya." Ucap Sasuke cool. "Ini..impian kami sejak kecil" Ucapnya lagi.

"Impian?" Tanya Sakura terheran mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Iya. Punya perusahaan berskala internasional yang pendapatan pertahunnya melebihi 100 juta Ryo. Kantornya di roppongi dan pegawainya lebih dari 3000 orang. Perkumpulan rahasia ini adalah batu loncatan untuk memulai bisnis kami." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dan tiba-tiba bersemangat.

'Itu sih bukan impian masa kecil' Batin Sakura Sweetdroped.

"Horee kita kaya." Sahut mereka bersamaan sambil menghayal khayalan masa kecil mereka.

'Apakah aku bisa menyerahkan masalah ku ini pada mereka? Padahal, gosipnya sih klien mereka cuma sedikit. Mungkin tak apa' Batin Sakura lagi sambil memandangi tiga cowok aneh yang sedang berdejavu ria.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oke deh, tapi...HENTIKAN DONG! Malu-maluin aja!" Teriak Sakura marah-marah karena ketiga cowok gaje itu dengan baju serba hitam ala bodyguard tengah mengelilingi mereka. Semua orang yang ada dihalaman sekolah SMU Konoha hanya sweetdroped sambil ketawa-ketawa melihat orang aneh yang sedang melindungi seorang cewek.

"Huuh kalian ini." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan lebih cepat kearah kelas 1 D karena sudah tak bisa menahan malu.

"Sakura, tunggu dong!" Teriak mereka. 'pura-pura gak kenal' batin Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Kelas 1 D hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Huh keterlaluan." Omel Sakura sambil membuka pintu masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hai Sakura~" Sapa Sasuke dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam kelasnya dan duduk seenaknya saja di bangku tempat duduk Sakura.

"Sakura kok lama sih?" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum tebar pesona pada semua cewek-cewek yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Ouh.." Teriak cewek-cewek yang ada di situ.

"Kalian mau apa sih?" Teriak Sakura marah-marah.

"Kami kan bodyguardnya Sakura." Ujar Sasuke innocent.

"Tapi kan ada batasnya." Omel Sakura sambil mendorong ketiga cowok itu keluar dari dalam ruangan kelasnya. "Kalau kalian seharian mengawasiku terang-terangan begitu gak ada gunanya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sakura cantik deh kalo marah-marah." Ucap Sai tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sakura. BUGH. Satu pukulan bersarang manis di dagu Sai.

"Kalau kalian main-main lebih baik gak usah saja membantu." Ucap Sakura masih dengan nada kesal sambil kembali masuk kedalam ruangan kelasnya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mereka bilang masalah apapun bisa mereka atasi. Itu cuma omong kosong. Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa percaya mereka?" Gumam Sakura sambil berjalan kembali ruangan kelasnya setelah kembali dari kantin karena jam istirahat sudah habis. Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka Sakura terkejut saat melihat meja, tas dan buku-bukunya berserakan di mana-mana.

"Huh terjadi lagi." Gumam Sakura lirih. "Kenapa jadi begini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil berjongkok dan memungut buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ulah dia lagi ya?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang sambil menyodorkan kamus supertebal milik sakura. Spontan Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Sasuke.." Gumam Sakura saat menyadari siapa orang tadi.

"Ulahnya cukup mencolok." Ucap Sasuke lagi. "Hati-hati memungutnya mungkin ada petunjuknya." Ucapnya lagi pada kedua temannya yang juga sedang sibuk memungut buku-buku Sakura yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura saat menyadari dirinya ditatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kami tidak main-main. Bila kami menerima tugas, kami akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas." Jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertegun mendengarnya. "Akukan sudah bilang, serahkan semua pada kami." Lanjutnya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita pasti bisa menagkap penjahat itu." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum cool. DEG. Jantung Sakura berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat melihat senyuman itu. Tak terasa mukanya sedikit memanas dan matanya juga berlinang air mata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, dan semuanya." Ucap Sakura terharu.

"Tambah upah 20% untuk melacak pelakunya dan 5% untuk senyum." Kata Naruto pada Sai yang langsung mencatat di buku akutansi milik mereka.

GUBRAK. Sakura langsung menghantamkan meja kearah mereka. "Bisnis haram." Teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Tambah 8% biaya kerusakan." Sahut Sai dan mencatatnya lagi di buku akutansi bisnis haram mereka. Ingin sekali Sakura membunuh mereka saat itu juga.

"Cih.." sebuah siluet seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu langsung pergi.

"Hah." Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kehadiran orang itu. BRAK. "Siapa itu?" Katanya lagi sambil membuka pintu dan memeriksa diluar. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Katanya Sakura merasa diawasi ya?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berkumpul di gudang alias markas rahasia mereka.

"Hmm..mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja." Kata Sakura tidak terlalu yakin.

"Tapi kenapa Sakura yang diincar ya? Cakep enggak, kaya juga enggak." Sahut Naruto innocent yang sukses membuat empat sudut siku-siku bertengger di jidat lebar Sakura.

"Sepertinya nggak mungkin ada yang dendam. Atau penguntit." Sahut Sai kemudian menyeruput tehnya yang mengepul.

"Juga nggak ada barang yang diambil. Padahal meja dan barang-barang Sakura diobrak-abrik. Pejahat itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu milik Sakura. Kurasa begitu." Ujar Sasuke menganalisis semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. "Karena tidak ada yang tau apa yang diincarnya, Naruto dan Sai akan mengawasi Sakura." Lanjutnya lagi. Naruto dan Sai hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ya..baiklah." Ujar Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Haruno!" Panggil seorang pria berambut perak memakai masker dan tak lupa jas labnya yang terpasang layaknya seorang guru kimia.

"Oh pak Kakashi, selamat pagi." Kata Sakura memberi salam setelah tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Hari ini yang piket di kelas D cuma kamu ya?" Tanya Pak Kakashi. "Maaf, nanti pulang sekolah kau bisa membantu bapak menyusun file di ruangan bapak?"

"Ya. Baiklah Pak." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, terima kasih. Bapak kembali ke lab dulu." Kata Pak Kakashi dan langsung berjalan menuju lab kimia sekolah.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

CEKLEK. Sakura langsung keluar dari ruangan Pak Kakashi setelah membantu beliau menyusun file-file yang dianggapnya penting.

"Saya pulang dulu pak." Pamit Sakura.

"Maaf ya, sampai tengah malam begini. Benar tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?" Tanya Pak Kakashi sedikit khawatir.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura dan langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih. Hati-hati ya." Pesan Pak Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan muka sedikit khawatir.

Sakura terus berjalan melalui lorong sekolah yang gelap. 'Aku takut sekali. Sasuke dan yang lainnya menungguiku. Tidak apa-apa' batin Sakura. TAP. Suara langkah seseorang juga ikut menemani Sakura.

"Heh, siapa itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

TAP TAP TAP. Suara langkah itu kian mendekati Sakura. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Karen gelap dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Sasuke.....?!"

**T B C **

**Nyaahh..apa-apaan ini? *jedotin kepala ke meja* tuh kan mereka 100% OOC. Sasuke Fans, Sai Fans, Naruto Fans maap kan saia *ngeri ngebayangin semua chara FC bawa2 obor, gergaji dan benda tajam lainnya* tapi Sakura kan enggak. Aslinya dia kan emang pemarah *dihajar Sakura FC* Eah..cerita ini benar2 saia ambil dari sebuah manga punya temen saia yang saia pinjem. Semua adegan dan kata-katanya memang saia ambil dari sana. Heuh layak kah fict ini saia lanjutkan? Kalo gak biar saia hapus jha sekalian. Ya sud lah. Ripiu saran dan kritikan saia harapkan dari senpai dan readers sekalian. Flame dengan senang hati akan saia terima.**

**Akhir kata, **

**HUG AND KISSES**

**RESAYA KOSUI RYOU (just call me 'RYOU')**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaaahhh...chapter 2 update..please enjoy it..don't forget to a riview..(_ _)**** engg, sepertinya saia akan memasukkan siapa pengarang asli dari cerita ini. Cerita ini saia ambil dari sebuah komik. Heuh kenapa gak dari chap pertama ya saia buat ini? *ngejotos kepala sendiri***

**DESCLAIMER**

**Naruto © sampai kapanpun Masashi Kishimoto lah yang punya**

**The Underground Kids © Shiiba Nana **

**The Underground Team 7 © anak ****setengah autis, sering dikira laki-laki, dan sangat doyan makan mie ayam, hahahaha saia lah orangnya *ditendang readers***

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC sangat, Gaje, Lebay, Humor dan Romance yang dipaksakan. "Haters? Don't Read"**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chap 2**

TAP TAP TAP. Suara langkah itu kian mendekati Sakura. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Karen gelap dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Sasuke.....?!" Kata Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya tadi. "Haah?!" jeritnya terkejut setelah mengetahui bukan Sasukelah yang dia tabrak, melainkan seorang pria jangkung dengan syal yang melilit leher hingga menutupi wajahnya. Juga kaca mata hitamnya dan topi bewarna hitam. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengenali orang itu.

"Mana kuncinya?" Bentak orang itu pada Sakura.

"Ku-kunci apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada takut.

"Ayo cepat berikan kuncinya!!" Bentak orang itu lagi sambil mendorong Sakura hingga beberapa langkah kedepan. Kemudian orang itu mencekik leher Sakura.

"To..Tolong!" Kata Sakura. Napasnya hampir habis karena dicekik orang itu. "Sa..Sa..Sasukeeeee..!!!" Teriak Sakura. Dia merasa sekaranglah waktunya malaikat maut menjemputnya.

BUGH. Sebuah kaki jenjang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri wajah pria itu. Tubuh Sakurapun seperti didekap seseorang.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar orang itu.

"Sasuke.." Kata Sakura terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Hei, kenapa?" Teriak Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Cih, sial!" Umpat pria misterius itu. Kemudian dia berlari secepat kilat sebelum mereka menyadari siapa dia. Tapi Naruto dan Sai segera mengejarnya.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang bersimpuh didepannya. Masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tidak.." Jawab Sakura tapi tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Sudahlah..tidak apa-apa, sekarang sudah aman." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Dia mempererat pelukannya. 'Dadanya kecil, ya' batin Sasuke. (dasar mesum *dichidori*)

"Sakura, apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke meraih sesuatu berbentuk liontin di leher Sakura –tentunya setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh ini..aku menemukannya seminggu yang lalu dibelakang sekolah. Karena bagus kujadikan liontin." Jelas Sakura sambil mengangkat benda berukuran kecil dan berbentuk bingkai persegipanjang, ujungnya seperti membentuk huruf F.

"Berarti..semua kejadian aneh ini berawal sejak kau menemukan benda ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Orang yang tadi meminta kunci. Jangan-jangan.." Kata Sakura. Dia mulai mengerti dengan segala kejadian ini.

"Kunci...." Ujar Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti benda inilah yang diincar orang itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Kalau begitu, kita buang saja benda ini." Ucap Sakura setelah mereka berada di Gudang (baca: markas rahasia).

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kuncinya dibuang, penjahatnya bisa tambah mengincarmu." Kata Naruto emosi sambil menjotos jidat lebar Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan terjadilah adu jotos diantara mereka berdua.

"Semuanya tidak akan berakhir sampai penjahatnya berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu." Ujar Sai datar sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura setelah menang adu jotos dengan Naruto. Mari kita lihat, Naruto sudah tepar di sana. "Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kunci ini?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mengembalikan kuncinya?" Ujar Sasuke. "Aku tidak berani bilang masalahnya akan selesai dengan mengembalikan kunci itu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lagi pula kita belum dapat upah menangkap penjahatnya." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Kalau lancar, mungkin bisa saja dapat uang dari si penjahat itu juga." Tambah Sai dengan senyum anehnya itu.

"Dasar mata duitan." Gumam Sakura sweetdroped melihat tingkah laku cowok-cowok keren yang mata duitan ini.

"Kali ini giliran kita bergerak. Kita tidak ingin membahayakan klien. Tapi, cuma ada satu menangkap si penjahat. Yaitu dengan menjadikanmu umpan." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan rencana yang akan mereka laksanakan.

"Aku..menjadi umpan?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Informasi tentang si penjahat sangat sedikit. Kalai begini, kita tidak bisa bergerak. Cuma satu yang kita tahu, liontin ini adalah sebuah kunci." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kita buat situasi dimana penjahatnya mudah menangkap umpan kita." Kata Naruto.

"Kita pusatkan di loker dan sekitar ruang kelas." Tambah Sai memberi usul.

DEG DEG DEG. Sakura sangat berdebar-debar. Ia takut rencana ini gagal dan membahayakan semuanya.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Cuma satu masalahnya sekarang..upah mengawasinya naik 20 %" Kata ketiga cowok mata duitan itu sambil memasang wajah matre.

"Dasar cowok-cowok mata duitan.." Teriak Sakura frustasi.

"Tapi, si penjahat pasti terluka gara-gara ditendang Sasuke." Ujar Sai.

"Kita awasi dengan cermat orang yang mendekati Sakura." Kata Sasuke. "Kasus ini mungkin akan cepat selesai." Lanjutnya yakin.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"DASAR BODOOOOHHHH" Teriak Sakura. "Jebakan macam apa ini?" Sakura benar-benar malu. Hampir setiap orang yang lewat mentertawakannya. Bagaimana tidak, jebakan yang mereka pakai adalah jebakan untuk menangkap kelinci. Dengan sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang yang disangga dengan kayu yang diikat dengan tali yang panjang, kemudian apabila yang diburu mendekat pada umpan yang diletakkan di depannya, tali itu ditarik sehingga menjatuhkan keranjang teresebut maka tertangkaplah buruan mereka. Benar-benar rencana yang jenius.

"Siapa yang akan masuk perangkap sebodoh ini?" Omel Sakura pada Sasuke. "Yang serius dong." Katanya lagi.

"Sakura..kau takut jadi umpan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Takut sih, tapi.." Jawab Sakura. "Kau akan menjagaku kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sudah satu minggu, si penjahat tidak beraksi, kenapa ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Saat itu mereka sedang ngumpul di Gudang (baca: markas rahasia).

"Jangankan beraksi, kehadirannya saja tidak kita ketahui." Tambah Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan kasus ini." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Apa mungkin penjahat itu sudah menyerah? Soalnya, sudah seminggu tidak ada yang mengacak-acak meja dan tasku. Mungkin karena kalian selalu berada di sekitarku. Jadi dia tahu tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan kunci itu. Karna itu, dia tidak menggangguku lagi." Kata Sakura yakin dengan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, sementara kita biarkan saja seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku, tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura." Lanjutnya lagi. DEG. Sakura berdebar-debar mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Soalnya kita belum dibayar." Ucap mereka bertiga dengan tampang mata duitan.

BUGH. Meja pun melayang pada mereka dalam waktu seketika.

"Aku pulang!" Kata Sakura. Sungguh keterlaluan mereka itu.

"Aku antar ya." Pinta Sasuke. Mereka bertiga sudah babak belur akibat berciuman dengan meja.

'Sabar Sakura! Kalau semuanya sudah selesai, tidak usah bergayl dengan mereka lagi' batinnya kesal sambil menuruni tangga. 'Kalau semuanya berakhir..kalau berkahir..' batinnya lagi. "Kok jadi mikirin itu sih?" Katanya blushing sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Sakura kemudian berjalan ke tempat lokernya berada untuk mengambil beberapa buku. CEKLEK. Begitu pintu loker ia menemukan secarik kertas yang asing baginya. Ia segera membacanya.

_**JANGAN LIBATKAN ORANG LAIN. KALAU TIDAK, MEREKA AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA.**_

Eh, apa ini? Surat ancaman? Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan isi surat itu.

"Sakura ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"Ah..tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Dia segera menyembunyikan kertas itu kebelakang punggungnya.

"Oh ya? Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mereka segera pulang.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pagi berikutnya, Sakura sedang berdiri dijendela melihat kearah gerbang sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat orang yang dikenalnya tepat berada dibawahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura dari atas sambil membuka jendela itu. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu kaca cendela itu pecah. PRAANG. Pecahan kaca itu sukses menimpa Sasuke. 'jangan libatkan orang lain, kalau tidak mereka akan rasakan akibatnya' Sakura segera teringat ancaman yang diterimanya kemarin. Sasuke tersungkur dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke..!!!"

**To Be Continued**

**Nyaaaahhh...pendek banget ea? ==" Ya sud lah..yah seperti biasa saia sangat membutuhkan riview berupa kripik, eh maksudnya kritik dan saran pembangunan –emang pajak- dari senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian yang telah sudi membaca fict gaje dari saia. Flame akan saia terima dengan senang hati.**

**Maap gak balas ripiu sekarang.**

**Thanks a lot for :**

**Naru-mania**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Ryuutamaru**

**Aya-na Byakkun**

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**

**Sora chand**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang telah sudi membaca fict saia walaupun gak ripiu.**

**Akhir kata **

**HUG AND KISSES**

**Resaya Kosui Ryou (just call me 'Ryou')**


End file.
